teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Blog utilisateur:Narjessomega/Pourquoi je n'ai pas aimais le dernière épisode
So .... hi . This is my opinion about the episode and I only ask for you to respect that since I know my opinions aren't popular . : Alors .... Salut. Ceci est mon opinion a propos de l'épisode et je demande a ce que vous respectiez mon avis, qui je le sait n'est pas très populaire. "i'm writing in English" : Mais traduction disponible. thumb|left First thing I didn't like , the absence of Dylan in the opening . I know , he is there for a few episodes . But he was there since season 1and for 6A he was in the credits even if he inly showed up like 5 times. The "special guest start" got me . It was a nice touch but sounds like he will be only one or two times . : Première chose que je n'aime pas, l'absence de Dylan (O'Brien) dans le générique. Je sais, il sera là dans quelques épisodes. Mais il l'était aussi dans la première partie de la saison 6 et il était dans le générique alors qu'il n'est apparu que cinq fois. Le "invité spécial" m'a plus. C'est quelque chose de bien, mais cela semble dire qu'il ne sera préent que 1 ou 2 fois. thumb Second, the absence of Hayden, I didn't like her and I hated her relationship with Liam. But the way they did it, was awful for me. She, as a lot of past characters, deserved better and not a quick exit justified with a time jump. Totally fanservice ? Maybe, a lot of people dislike the couple and she didn't have a real plot without that. : Deuxièmement, l'absence d'Hayden, Je ne l'aimais pas et je détestais sa relation avec Liam. Mais la façon dont elle est partie, c'est juste affreux pour moi. Elle, comme plusieurs anciens personnages, méritait mieux qu'une simple fin comme ça pour justifier leurs sortie avec un saut dans le temps. Totalement du fan-service ? Peut être, beaucoup de gens n'aimait pas le couple et elle n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt sans ça. thumb|left Then, the introduction of characters so suddenly. I don't know , that shocked me a bit. And the fact that they killed the other hellhound. I'm sure they will bring him back since Jennifer was there too in the trailer 2 or 3. : Aussi, l'introduction des personnages sont soudain. Je sais pas, ça me choque un peu. Et le fait qu'ils est tué un autre hellhound. Je suis sure qu'ils vont ramener Jennifer car elle était dans les trailer 2 ou 3. I did like that bit of Malia in her ordinary like. : J'aime le fait que Malia devienne plus ordinaire. And for the last I don't like that they asked the Sterek fansto watch the episode because we would see something we'd like. And yeah, I like that scene but they used the fandom again. And then Jeff said thanks to the Sterek fans. Yeah, right. :ET pour le reste je n'aime pas quand ils demande aux fans de Sterek de regarder l'épisode pour voir quelque chose qu'il aime. Et oui, j'aime cette scène mais ils utilise les fans encore. Et c'est Jeff qui dit merci aux fans de Sterek. Oui, voila. Oh ! I didn't like that they used old fottage of Derek. Yeah, Tyler isn't in the same shape than season 2 but they could shot some new scenes with him running . After all, one of the reasons he left was because they were using him shirtless all the time. And they choose THAT scene of all ! : Oh ! Je n'aime pas qu'ils utilisent des images d'archive (de la saison 1) de Derek. Oui, Tyler n'a plus le même look depuis la saison 2 mais ils ne pouvait pas faire de nouvelles scène où il court. Après tout, une des raisons pour laquelle il est partie c'est parce qu'il était torse nu tout le temps. Et ils ont choisis CETTE scène entre toutes ! thumb I liked that they used Sidney again, she saw a lot of weird things but always forget about her. : J'aime qu'il utilise encore Sydney, elle a vu pas mal de chose étrange mais elle est toujours oubliée. '' I probably didn't like a lot of other things but in general, Stiles scene make it better for me. And there were worst episodes before. I'll wait to see how it develops. : ''Je n'aime pas plusieurs autres choses en général, Stiles faisait de meilleurs scènes pour moi. Et il y a eu de pire épisodes avant. Je vais attendre de voir comment il développe ça. '' Thanks for your attention , waiting for tomorrow's episode : Merci pour votre attention, impatient pour l'épisode de demain. '' Catégorie:Billets de blog